


Caught

by Hauntedflamingo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedflamingo/pseuds/Hauntedflamingo
Summary: Reader has been part of the team for a few years. This was bound to happen.
Relationships: eames/ reader, eames/original female character
Kudos: 3





	Caught

A persistent noise wakes you up from your sleep. You lean over, grabbing your phone from the bedside table. No. That wasn’t it. Throwing your phone back on the table, you try to place the noise. The ringing is coming from your doorbell. Looking over, you see that your boyfriend is asleep in the bed. How is he still sleeping with all this noise? Throwing your covers off, you get up from the bed and grab your robe. You put it on and tie it before leaving the room. 

Walking to the door, you wonder why someone would wake you up so early. When you make it to the door, you check the peep hole. Arthur is standing on the other side. You should have known it was him. Who else would be up this early? Yanking open the door; you glare at him. “What do want?” You shout, probably waking up some neighbors.

“Have you seen Eames?” He asks, impatiently. Why would he think you knew where he was? “Maybe he is sleeping?” Giving him the most obvious answer while you lean against the door jam. “I went over to his apartment but he wasn’t there. I am going to call his phone.”

“Wait.” You sigh. “I know where he is. Come in.” You didn’t want him to find out this way. Actually, you weren’t ready for any of them to find out. Closing the door behind him. “Sit down. I will be right back.” You head to your bedroom, changing into some shorts and a shirt. Climbing back onto the bed, you slowly move over to the other side where your boyfriend was still laying. He was sleeping so peacefully; you didn’t want to wake him. “Baby, you need to wake up.” You whisper, ruffling his hair. He doesn’t stir. “Eames, wake up.” You whisper, kissing him on his forehead, trying not to startle him. 

He starts to wake up, giving you a grunt and opening his eyes. “What is it?” 

“Arthur is here.” You respond woefully, sitting on the bed. This was not going to be good. “What?” He asks again. Your words probably didn’t register since he was still trying to wake up, so you say one more time. “Arthur is here and he is looking for you.” 

Eames sits up, running a hand through his hair and down his face. He leaves the bed, pulling on his pants that he picked up from the floor and heads into the living room. You follow him out and go into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot. Assuming you will find out about the contents of their conversation later, you lean against the counter waiting for the coffee to finish. 

A few minutes later, Arthur and Eames walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table. “How long has this been going on?” Arthur points from you to Eames. Reluctantly, you give him an answer. The team was going to find out sooner or later. “A few months.” You mumble, placing some mugs on the table. Maybe if you answer vaguely enough, he will change the subject. Or not. “How long exactly?” Arthur demands. “Eight months.” Eames answers, matching his tone. “You have been dating for three fourths of a year?” Arthur exclaims.

“It’s more like two thirds.” You correct him, trying to hide your distress. “But who is counting?” 

“Apparently, Arthur.” Eames smirks at your question. 

“Are you using birth control?” Arthur inquires, turning his head to look at you. His question makes you so angry you start to shake, spilling coffee on the floor. “What did you ask me?” You shriek, trying not to drop the coffee pot. More coffee spills as you try to control your emotions. You slowly set the coffee pot back down on the counter.

“That’s really none of your business, mate!” Eames declares, slamming his hand against the table.  
Somehow Arthur isn’t fazed by Eames’ action. Or he doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. “It is our business if you get pregnant. the whole operation will be ruined. We have the perfect team. We can’t be worried about you and a baby. It’s too dangerous.” 

Time to cut him off before he continues his rampage. “Wow! I didn’t know we needed to ask permission from the rest of the team.” You reply bitterly, sitting down at the table. Eames gets up from the table to retrieve the coffee pot. He fills up the cups on the table while you stare down Arthur. Maybe you were blowing it out of proportion but the whole birth control question made you furious. He had no right asking you such a personal question. Then he to keep badgering you about it, too. “What?” Arthur asks, looking confused, he shrugs his shoulders. Eames answers for you. “She is waiting for you to call Cobb.”

How could Arthur be so oblivious? He didn’t understand why you were mad at him. “You’re going to call him, right?” You were trying to act tough even though inside you were having a meltdown. You didn’t really want him to call Cobb. You were worried about would happen when he found out. “I mean, why wouldn’t you? If you are already so upset.” Your anger turned into fear as you waited for him to answer. You were on the verge of tears. 

He pulls out his phone, scrolling through it for a few minutes. Looking up, he finally acknowledges Eames. “It’s too early to call him.” Arthur announces, setting his phone on the table. 

“Seriously?” You mutter, leaving the table and walking out of the kitchen, trying to hide your tears. For you, the conversation was over. You should have been relieved he wasn’t going to call. But the waiting only made things worse. (It was easier for you to escape to your room.)

Heading down the hallway, you hear Eames start yelling. You are too upset to try to make out what he is saying. When you make it to your room, you close the door, curling up in your comfy chair. A few minutes later, you hear the door open.

Looking up, you see Eames walking towards you. He sits down in the chair next to you, lifting you up into his lap and wrapping his arms around you. 

“What do you think is going to happen when Cobb finds out?” You wonder, wiping your tears off your face. “If anything, we can both quit the team.” Eames sounds so sure of his decision. It catches you off guard. You look up at him, shocked. He kisses you on the cheek. “I would rather be with you than with them.”

“I need to clean up the coffee.” You mumble, gently nudging Eames so he can unwrap his arms. “I already cleaned up the mess.” He wraps his arms around you tighter.

“Thank you.”


End file.
